Aberrant Berth
by PastOneonta
Summary: It looks as though Captain Hook will be staying in Storybrooke for a while. He's easily persuaded to protect the populace and fight for their future. He's less likely to shield his heart from the Savior but in the meantime he has to make a life. This life will be full of adventures too, hopefully bringing him closer to winning her heart.
1. Chapter 1

An Aberrant Berth

It looks as though he will be staying in Storybrooke for a while, at least until the latest crisis passes. Being completely honest with himself he realizes he accepts that this is where he belongs for now. And not just because he has nowhere else to go and no ship to get him there. And not just because the Crocodile is here too. Perhaps he can serve as the hero again and the lass will smile at him. It's deplorable really when he thinks of Pan's words when they were saving Henry in Neverland and he was trying to be someone for someone suddenly special. Pan had told him she would never consider him, after all, he was a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. Is a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. He's working on it, the drinking anyway. He can't afford to live in a hangover when there is a snow monster hunting in his town.

His town, odd to look at it that way. But it is. The business matters of life are pressing right now even as he wonders about the lass avoiding him and determines he needs to find her and ask her about it. He also needs to find a place to live and a means to get by in this new world. He was only able to take a knapsack of clothes, some gold and a few mementoes from the Jolly Roger before he gave it up in exchange for the magic bean. Three hundred years well lived and he has one burlap bag to show for it. Can't be helped. He lost the people he loved a long time ago and there is no hope for that. There is hope he will get his ship back, that hope he will never give up.

Fortunately the nuns were commissioned by someone in the town to assist the few less prepared citizens with the transition to modern day Storybrooke. Most of the townspeople had already been here, whether they remembered it or not and they were all situated. He was at a disadvantage in that regard, not being familiar with twenty first century contrivances. Once he made his way to them he found they were quite helpful, as nuns tend to be, though fairies only when they want. He left them carrying a small lacquered paper called a driver's license and a small book called passport because apparently not only was he not from Storybrooke, he was not from the United States of America. There is something about the designation 'United States' that is comforting as though people came together in this place to affiliate. Maybe that is what he is trying to do himself.

Someone called a realtor took him to a small cottage on a slope some meters from the ocean. He had asked if there was a dwelling near the ocean and on his own, not in one of those buildings like where the Charmings are, with shared walls and neighbors. There are only a few neighbors he would be interested in and one of them is avoiding him. Having his own place will be peaceful. He is still close enough to town to play the hero and he plans only to sleep in this cottage. It is a sweet enough place, the wood floors remind him of the Roger. A little effort and polish will have them smooth and shining in no time. There is a square of some hard brick like stone out back where he can sit and survey the sea. The rocks leading to the water look treacherous but it's nothing he can't handle.

It is more challenging to make determinations regarding food in this realm. Some of the meat is not recognizable or the methods of preparing it for consumption are unfamiliar. The beef jerky is very reminiscent of dried meat carried on board his ship so that will work for now until he bothers with the stove or the oven. It is a little bit of contentment that he has gotten this done so far, and certainly it is more acceptable than the wallpaper at Granny's.

The next endeavor is to obtain employment so that he can gather the paper used in lieu of gold. He will run out of gold anyway so the paper will be necessary. He's never had to consider this before. He went from the Royal Navy to pirate captain. There was a brief period where he was a pirate on land and he and Smee stopped travelers for their gold and valuables. Then he got his ship back from that miserable wretch BlackBeard and then he lost his ship again. That was his choice though, he knew he had to find the Savior and he was honored to be selected for the undertaking. Regrettably no one believes how or why he came by that mission but it is a matter of personal pride that he did bring Emma back to Storybrooke and assisted with the end of the Wicked Witch. Now that he is thinking about that he is thinking again of kissing Emma outside Granny's and how he would remain in Storybrooke regardless of his ship for another opportunity for her kiss. Employment first. The lass wants to avoid him, he will allow a few days. As long as he is not needed today to defend the good people of Storybrooke. There must be something for him at the marina in the next town. He puts on the peculiar shirt and jacket the nuns helped him with, he gloves his hook and he is off to a new dock for a new experience.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brooke's Berth

**Many thank you's to all of you who have read, favorited and followed. I truly appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction solely.

He's taught himself not to be the kind of man who wishes things were different. He understands that things are what they are, things happen, its duty to submit at times. Wishes are for people with magic and that's not him. He can only act and choose based on what is in front of him. In front of him right now is MA public transport, a bus. He's good with maps, always has been, and a bus route is merely a map. He is going to ride the bus to the next town over where there is a marina and hopefully a position. The aspect of Captain Hook on a bus or the fact that he already walked five miles from his cottage outside Storybrooke to get to the bus doesn't disturb him. He is determined not to be disturbed by the situation he finds himself in and to simply accept. Storybrooke is where he wants to be. If he looks too closely at that, well, that's when it might break down for him. Just when he's given up rum is not the time.

The bus drops him off right at the marina. It is a very well appointed marina with the modern conveniences of brushed nickel lighting, benches, flowering trees and bushes, and a fine dock owners shop. The ships range from small skiffs to sailboats to very large motor driven boats with cabins high above the water line. His eye is drawn naturally to the sailboats. The brass instruments, colorful flags, shiny surfaces are familiar but different. These are sailboats for princes and wealthy merchants. It feels a little like home if home had been a moneyed port. Actually home had only briefly been a port, before the Royal Navy. Home since has been the Jolly but the tang of the ocean is refreshing and comforting.

The sign above the shop reads "Mario and Sons". The man behind the counter is quite young, too young to be Mario with sons of his own. He's unobjectionable looking enough, light hair, brown eyes, a gray shirt displaying large letters 'MC' and a picture of a ship on it. Hooks asks him, "Is Mario available? I am looking for a position." For some reason the lad laughs "No Mario here in years but if you want to talk to somebody you can talk to Mike, he's out there by the Sundancer". Hooks goes out the back, through the shop and the bar, past the iron café tables and out to the slips. There are three rows of slips with about thirty berths per slip. Some are occupied with runabouts and racers and a few hulking vessels with ballast tanks and towers. The walkway is wood and wide with benches and street signs such as 'Patriot's Way' and 'Revolutionary Road'. There are hoses hung neatly on pillars and odd coated cords that connect to steel boxes on other pillars. Hook is unsure why the paths have names and what the cords are about but he finds the Sundancer at the very end, almost at the last slip where it seems the biggest boats are housed.

There is a gray haired man wrinkled and tanned with prominent veins on his hands, Hook notices hands, talking to a dandy who vaguely reminds Hook of Charming. He waits patiently for the conversation to end, studying them both as the charming dandy gesticulates towards the boat and clearly demands some special treatment. The older man eventually appeases him and they separate. Hook makes his introduction, "My name is Killian Jones, and I am looking for Mike".

"I'm Mike Lewis, dock manager, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a position. I have a lot of experience sailing boats."

"Sailboats? Are you good with people? Can you pilot a boat for a tour? Are you willing to do whatever we need to do around the docks?"

Hook replies, "Yes, I have experience with piloting and boats and people and I am available to help with whatever you need mate."

He has some fun thinking to himself that he has more experience pirating than piloting and he may prefer ships over people but he is sure Mike doesn't need to know that. He realizes he is interested in this place and Mike brings to mind the rugged sailors that were his crew.

Mike tells him, "All right, I need somebody now, let's go back to my office to see about things."

"Lead the way." As they walk along the dock Mike identifies various vessels and points out "That Sundeck belongs to Hutchinson, banker, lots of money, little uptight, okay to work with, the big Bayliner is Curley's, great guy, the X46 MasterCraft belongs to Adams and you can take him or leave him."

Mike's office is labeled 'Employees Only' and is in the same building as the dock shop and café. It's bigger inside with one large rectangle window overlooking the docks. Mike's desk is covered in papers and the cabinet behind him has more papers, large soft books that don't stand up on their own and three dusty bottles with sailboats inside them. There is a phone with a long curled cord and another small flat one connected to the wall. When he sees it Mike curses, "Damn it, there's my cell phone, forgot the damn thing again." There is a rectangular frame facing Mike's chair that may have a picture of family in it but Hook can't see it and can only speculate. The other modern item that is foreign to Hook but that he has seen Henry with is the computer on the desk. The frames on the wall are certifications from courts of seamanship such as the American Boat Operators, National Association of State Boating, the Federal Maritime Commission and the United States Coast Guard Boating Safety Division. There is that realm again, the United States. It's interesting that the states include water realms and there is so much governance over the sea.

Hook focuses on the questions Mike is asking. Yes, he has reliable transportation. Yes, he can be at work on time and can work flexible hours. He's certain he can work whenever needed as long as he has not been pulled into a portal or conquered by a curse. He has momentarily forgotten he is traveling via bus which has its own schedule. Then the inevitable, "What happened to your hand? Are you fully functional on a ship?" The question doesn't vex Hook at all, he's accustomed to it and as usual responds with the truth because telling a story this early in the game would probably catch up with him later, "I lost it to a crocodile and I have been captaining a ship for many years since the loss so I am quite functional, as you say".

Mike shoves some papers at him and Hook is grateful for the help the nuns gave him with numbers for a bank and numbers for identity. If he had his hook on there would be no need for numbers for identity. He would be Hook again. This world has some charms but the trade of numbers for a person's name is not resonating with Hook.

There is a ringing noise that Hook recognizes from the device he's seen Emma clutch to her ear and Mike picks up the small phone and says to the caller, "Be right there". Hook hands over the papers, completed, and they rise to shake hands. Mike bids him, "Be back here tomorrow at 7:00am and we'll show you around. Welcome to Brooke's Berth". Hook is puzzled, "I thought Mario and Sons". Mike chuckles, "Long story, let me just tell you, they were crocodiles too." And with this handshake Hook is employed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Berth by Choice

**Thank you again to the readers who review, favorite and follow. I truly appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction solely.

**Chapter 3 – Berth by Choice**

Hook is surprised at how much he misses the Jolly Roger. He feels the absence in the beat of his heart, the beds of his fingernails, the roots of his hair, with each breath he takes. It is as though he traded the quest for revenge on the Crocodile for a different grievous yearning. So many years were spent with such focus; the rally of his mind to his body was 'hunt the beast', 'end his evil'. The Crocodile had taken everything from him.

He knew he could not continue his quest and remain in Storybrooke and pursue the Savior. Accordingly, he had made the trade. As though he had a choice.

On good days Hook is certain that remaining in Storybrooke and pursuing the Savior are two distinct and separate initiatives. On those days he is certain he could endure Storybrooke and its uninspiring repetition of days without the presence of the Savior. On bad days Hook falters and all is lost and the mermaids call from very far away.

If there is a heartbeat or a breath without a thought of the ship that heartbeat brings Emma to the front of his mind. She is continually on his mind and in his thoughts. It has been difficult not to see her and he feels as though he is denying himself the one hope he has in this new land. His plan, tentative though it is, is to forego visiting Storybrooke until he is more situated. Perhaps she will look for him and he can believe that she has accepted her interest in him. He knows she is interested because she is an open book to him. This conviction sustains him through the dark nights and dull days. Even for only a few days of absence he needs that conviction. Like his life before and his pursuit of vengeance his conviction upholds his strength of will. As though he had a choice.

At the marina he has met Matt and Ricky and Noah who work the shop. They're young lads, not as young as Henry but young enough to joke together about school, customers, and hot chicks which he has gathered are attractive females. The descriptive 'hot' confused him for a time until he decided they couldn't possibly be talking about temperature and it seemed to be a favorable reflection. The oldest of the three can often be found out back breathing smoke. Hook has seen woodpieces crafted by different clans that are used to inhale burning leaves and he recalls sailors with pipes when he was first in the Navy. In this world people can breathe smoke without such devices. It does not interest him at all and if he didn't spend so much time looking for Ricky he wouldn't be as familiar with it as he is.

In the kitchen and working the refreshment area there is Julia, Heather and Linda. Linda is the cook and mother duck and the young ones are her ducklings. She can be overbearing when annoyed and squawks when forced to move too fast. Hook has no desire to be under her wing but her cooking is good and the occasional offer of free food is welcome. He can read her need to mother and meddle but there hasn't been a maternal figure in his life for too long. Granny definitely doesn't count. Julia and Heather are somewhere in the age between Snow and Regina, one is married, Hook is not sure which one. They are pleasant, curious and helpful. Pleasant and helpful is all that Hook responds to as he is obliged to ignore their scrutiny.

Mike Lewis is a fair man. Hook is comfortable with him. He has a clear and calm look that silently appraises and determines. Hook sees his love of his property and the ships he caretakes. He has not always owned the dock but has definitely worked on it for many years. They walk together among the ships so that Mike can assess what responsibilities Hook can perform. It is apparent that Hook has a great deal of experience and Mike is confident that Hook will be an asset once he learns the terminology and equipment. Hook wonders about his own unexpected pleasure with Mike's confidence in him. Perhaps it's just Mike's congenial nature or it's Hook's own gratification that a new associate finds him credible and trustworthy. He doesn't want to consider this. Captain Hook never needed to be trusted. His men trusted him fully by virtue of their oath of fidelity. When they didn't they either followed anyway or he took care of them. It was simple. Messy at times, bloodshed can be a messy business, but this internal to and fro was never material to his authority. Is this an effect of living in this realm causing his thoughts and feelings to be suspect? What can he do about it? As though he had a choice.

At the end of a day, after three days spent at the marina, Mike calls Hook by means of the overhead voice speaker system. This is another interesting tool Hook could have used on the Jolly when the weather ate his words as they left his mouth. "Jones, come to the office." In the office, he hands Hook some books, manuals and an envelope. Hook knows the day of the week, Friday, but he doesn't know the work schedule or the pay week. Mike tells him, "Look, here's some stuff for you to study over the weekend. You don't have to work this weekend but you will work every other Saturday and Sunday, those are our busiest days during the season. I think I told you that. Here's your check, don't spend it one place."

Hook takes the proffered goods and extends his hand for a handshake, "Thanks Mike, I appreciate the opportunity. See you on Monday." He thinks the spending in one place is intended to be clever because Mike would not be aware of Hook's needs. The office phone rings and Mike moves to answer it. Dismissed, Hook makes his way through the store where Heather is wiping down tables and Matt is at the counter on the phone. He nods farewell, walks out and is just turning the corner of the building to head towards the bus stop when he is run down and almost knocked over by a small swiftly moving person.

As Hook straightens himself out the person halts the movement of fingers over one of those small phones and looks up at him. For some reason she starts and blinks and looks away. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I'm in a hurry". Hook bends down to retrieve his envelope, shifting the books to his gloved hand. When he stands she has a bright red color to her face but she is quite sweet in her apologies. Hook smiles openly, she is a pretty little thing, he can't stop himself from giving the look he has given many other pretty lasses and he can't help appreciating his effect on this one. Until he looks again and sees how truly young she is. Too young, not that he could contemplate sentiment for another maiden when he has such keenness for the Savior. He is quite grateful there is no one named Emma working at the marina. If he was to hear her name during the day he is certain he would go striding to the source. Shaking his head at his thoughts he smiles brightly again, "I'm Killian, Killian Jones, sorry about that."

She looks fully at him then, having regained her confidence and her warm brown eyes beam back, "I'm Brooke, nice to meet you".

"Are you the Brooke of Brooke's Berth?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well Brooke, I will be seeing you again then. If you'll excuse me."

From the bus stop Hook walks to the bank in Storybrooke like the nuns told him he would need to. He exchanges the paper from the envelope Mike gave him for colored green paper, dollar bills they are called in this realm. He plans to buy food for the night and maybe the next few days. He might wander to Granny's for a meal but essentially this is all he has purposed. Until he hears "Hook!" from across the street and his heart clinches in his chest. Emma is crossing the street. She is beautiful and alone and smiling at him. He supposes he has stopped breathing. She is so beautiful with her hair down and a glow to her spirit. Her yellow transport vehicle is in the street so she must be coming from somewhere. Or unfortunately for Hook, going somewhere. He will invite himself to join her. Before this welcome can spin out of his control he smiles and waits. He is getting good at waiting. She comes to him with a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Hook, where have you been? We needed you yesterday. There was this thing, we thought we were going to have to fight it and you were nowhere to be found."

"You miss me love? I hope you would." While he is concerned about this thing she references she is unharmed and he chooses to exhibit his usual form.

"David and Regina and I could use your help. We had no way to reach you. Where were you?"

"Well, if David, Regina and you are all in need of me who shall I avail myself to help first?" This is not quite the reunion he had hoped for. He knows she needs time but if he is to be only her defensive fighter he should quell his hope.

"Hook, I missed you. I miss you. I am used to turning around and finding you at my back."

Hook steps in, closer, the way he loves to do with her, until there is no space between them. He bends his neck so that his lips are at her ear, "I am at your front now, love, and surely that is preferable?"

As expected, she backs away, "Look, I have to go, I have plans with Henry and Snow and David. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What kind of plans? Plans go better with a pirate."

"I'm sure they do Hook, but I have to run. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe at Granny's." With a quick kiss she is gone, running to the vehicle. He waits until the vehicle is out of sight and then he moves to the food shop. He will wait some more when he gets home. He will wait at Granny's tomorrow if necessary. As though he had a choice.

He sits on a large boulder between his cottage and the sea. It's evening, almost lightless, like his thoughts. He's honest with himself and rarely prone to self-doubt, but his present reckoning of where he is and what he is doing is troublesome. Without vengeance who is he? Without his ship where is he? Why hazard the familiar for the uncertainty of a woman and having a role in her life? What choice does he have? He's exposed himself to hope and the choice of hope. Perhaps tomorrow will offer more of both.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dreamer's Berth

**Thank you again to the readers who review, favorite and follow. I truly appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction solely.

**Chapter 4 – A Dreamer's Berth**

Hook dreams of the sea. He dreams of waves in all iteration of water movement, from placid to passionate. He dreams of waves pounding into sand and of waves creeping upon a shoreline. The smell of the salt is so real he has a constant thirst and the temperature leaves him either shivering or sweating. He had never dreamed of the sea before his time in this land and thinks it is probably because he has always lived on it. There is now no motion beneath his bed and all around him is hard. He has heard of the sea spoken as 'unforgiving' but surely it is land that allows no repose for a seafaring Captain who is seafaring no more. He can hear the call of the birds in his dreams perfectly well though it is odd that these are not seabirds. The call is that of an owl hunting or a jay cackling. Less often, but sometimes, he hears a woman's voice in his dreams. He cannot work out her words because the wind whips them from him and he is unsure who she is. His mother? Milah? The Savior? It is when the woman's voice enters his dreams that he wakes. On those nights or those mornings he learns to wake quickly and to dissuade himself from further rest.

This morning there are no voices disturbing him and he is energized by the waking dream that he will see Emma at the diner. He feels like a young lad and it is heady and hopeful. It is also early so after he dresses in the unremarkable garb he is reluctantly compelled to wear he sits for a time at the Storybrooke dock where his ship once anchored. He creates an image in his head of his ship sailing into port at this very moment, while he watches. It is a vivid image and carries a yearning with it. With some distaste he chides himself for imagining such things. Other than visiting Wonderland and Neverland he has never dwelt in a fantasy land before. Clearly this place is affecting him again. Eventually he rises and walks to Granny's.

The Charming's are seated at a booth with baby Neal and Henry, who is surprisingly without either of his mothers. Only one mother interests Hook and he wonders why Henry would be with his grandparents and without his mother. Mary Margaret and Henry wave him over, "Morning Hook."

He stands by the booth and greets them, "Good morning Mary Margaret, Henry, Prince."

David frowns; Hook thinks lately David is always frowning at him, "Where were you yesterday? With your new motto, 'I want to help' I thought we'd see you."

"Sorry, mate, sounds like I missed some fun. What went on?" As usual, Hook will overlook David poor-mouthing him.

"This giant frozen rock monster showed up in the lot by the vacant warehouse. Emma and I chased it into the forest and Regina blew it up. We still don't know anything about it. Emma and I are going to Gold's later to see what he knows."

"Is everyone okay? Was it looking for anything in particular?"

"We're okay. It actually wasn't that aggressive. That's a good question because we don't know if it was looking for anything or anyone. It's gone so we're not actively looking for it but we're being cautious." David glances at Henry. As his grandfather he tries to be guarded with what is discussed in front of Henry but this seems safe enough. He finds Henry looking at Hook.

"Captain" says Henry.

"Yes lad."

"Do you miss your ship?"

"Aye, very much."

"Who has it?"

"That would be a long story and alas, there is no time. I see Mary Margaret and the baby are preparing to leave. Where are the Charming's headed?"

Mary Margaret answers him, "The baby and I are headed home for a change and a nap. Henry, I'll walk you to Regina's. David, are you going to Gold's now or are you waiting for Emma?"

David replies to his wife with a kiss and smile for the baby, "I'm going to meet Emma at the station and then we're both going to Gold's."

Hook has been on alert for such an opportunity, "Mind if I join you? After all, I am in arrears for not being present yesterday."

"Sure Hook, I imagine you want to see Emma anyway but you're going to have to handle yourself if you go with us to Gold's."

"The Crocodile is no trouble for me anymore."

"No trouble?" this is from Mary Margaret, after checking that Henry has wandered to the counter and is waiting, "After centuries of dispute he is simply no trouble for you?"

"He is an irritant but given my presence in Storybrooke I have resolved to discontinue my hunt for his hide."

"Good for you, Hook." Mary Margaret supports at the same time David mutters "Hunting for another's hide then are you?" To that Hook has no reply, he knows what David is alluding to and he can hardly address it in the way he would like. Not now, not yet, not when an understanding with Emma is perchance merely a dream.

With farewells said Charming and Hook walk to the station companionably. Emma is placing the talking device that is called a phone into the piece that holds it on her desk. She seems happy to see them and Hook hopes her smile is for him as well as for her father. It is a beautiful smile with open eyes and sincerity.

"Hook, David, how was breakfast? Henry off to Regina's?"

"Breakfast was good; we wish you could have joined us. Yes, Henry went to Regina's, Mary Margaret took the baby home. Hook just met us there."

"And in my desire to assist I postponed my own meal. Perhaps you will join me later and tell me more about missing me yesterday." He moves closer to Emma and attempts a tender look.

"Let's go, we got to talk to Gold. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am here to protect the citizens of Storybrooke from the Crocodile and any other trespass creatures."

"Wow, thanks." But she is smiling and this is totally her typical posture. He picks up her jacket to hold it open for her and as she puts the first arm in its sleeve she smiles up at him. "Where have you been?"

He grins back, "I could be wherever you want me to be lass, and you just have to say."

He hears David harrumph in the background and chooses again not to respond to the Prince.

The three of them leave the station, Emma locks the door and they start walking. It is a short walk and they fit together on the sidewalk, albeit a little closely. Hook is almost positive, but not completely certain, because he might be dreaming that Emma moves to hold his hand and then chooses to just brush her hand by his.

The bell jangles as David pushes open the door at Gold's. Hook follows Emma into the store. Gold emerges from the back with his new wife Belle. Emma greets Gold by saying, "Gold, we had an incident with a giant hulk downtown yesterday and we were wondering if you would know what it was or where it was from."

Hook is only partially attentive to the following questions and answers but he is fully aware of everyone's position and stance. He knows what weapons are within his reach if needed and he knows it will take exactly two strides for him to jump the counter to throttle Gold. Emma will never be without protection in the face of this evil imitation of a man. She may think they are conversing civilly but the Crocodile cannot be trusted. Hook ensures that his face is stern and unreadable and he concentrates on Gold even as he watches the door and listens for unspoken clues.

Eventually the conversation concludes and Charming, Emma and Hook move to the door. Gold has a final provocation for Hook, "Pirate, what are you doing with your time? Still reaching with one hand for things you will never have? It's unfortunate you cannot be referred to as Captain anymore. To be Captain you must have a ship and you, unfortunately, do not."

Hook turns at the door; Charming is making some wordless strangled noise. "I may not have a ship now Gold and I may not be the Captain but I have been and will always be a better man than you." Hook doesn't wait for a response and resumes progress out the door and onto the sidewalk.

At that moment, standing on the sidewalk outside of the shop Hook abruptly realizes what has been missing from his dreams. He is missing a ship. A ship. Not even the Jolly Roger is present in his dreams. With that realization he vows to find, win or acquire a ship so that he is both Captain again and master of his destiny.

The woman who is currently master of his heart is waiting for him. She turns to David, "Well, that was not helpful. Dad, Hook and I are going to go for lunch. I'll meet you at the station in a little while." David splutters and opens his mouth with what Hook is certain is going to be an objection but Emma intervenes, "You have time to go home and see Mary Margaret and the baby. Why don't you do that?"

Now Hook is smiling widely, "See you later mate." He directs his smile to Emma, "Perhaps we can take our meal in a box, I believe it is called 'to go' and we can sit in the park." Emma puts her arm through his and they steer towards Granny's.

"Very agreeable of you lass." Hook nods towards her arm linked through his. "A pirate might get the wrong idea of what this means. Particularly if said pirate is very pleased to spend time with you."

Emma replies, "Don't get any ideas pirate, you just were way uptight leaving Gold's. This is just a walk and lunch."

"So you would attempt to restrain me over the Crocodile?"

"Yes, of course I would. He hasn't done anything."

"You would need to qualify that love, with, I don't know, a timeframe. He hasn't done anything today."

They are seated on a bench by the water eating and occasionally commenting on the lightly entertaining antics of the people of Storybrooke. After a while Emma asks, "So where were you really yesterday?"

"Missing me? Or simply possessive of your personal pirate?"

"You are not my 'personal pirate'. You happen to be the only pirate I know. David and I were running and could have used your help."

"That is all? I am to serve as a foot soldier? Well, lass I regret I was unaware of your need for my assistance." Hook is apprehensive he has said too much but he has always been open to Emma and continues, "I would say next time but I would hope we would be engaged in other more enjoyable activities the next time a giant creature comes to Storybrooke. Even something such as this."

He knows he needs to be thoughtful with what he says if he hopes to advance his course, "Tell me what you have been doing. How is Henry? And your parents?"

"Hook, I know you're not answering me. For now I'll leave it alone. Henry is good. Regina and I are working things out for him. I think he's a little bored though right now. He needs some normal kid stuff to do."

"I would like to spend time with Henry. I could teach him to fish."

"Fishing? That's a great idea. I think David wants to teach him swordfighting as soon as I say he's ready. I don't know about sports in terms of other activities. Just watch your language and talking about Gold."

"I am well aware who Henry's grandfather is and would not be so ill mannered."

"Okay, okay. My parents are great. It's fine living with them but kind of weird too. I don't know what it will be like when a date comes to the door, I can see David being all fatherly."

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know. With Neal gone and it's not like I wanted Neal back but it made me think of moving on."

"With someone besides a flying monkey?"

"Well, even that isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I guess the rest of me finally sees that wasn't for real either."

Somehow Hook has lost his certainty of heart. They are talking, which itself is a dream come true. But she is talking to him about other men and the eventuality of a new man. Surely that is bad form but he cannot find his backbone to say to her, 'bad form Swan'. It must be the salt in the air creating such thirst in his throat. So instead he stands and says, "I have a few things I must accomplish today. I promise you my assistance if needed in the future."

She looks at him oddly but without annoyance and for once he can't interpret the look. "What if I bought you a cell phone Hook? Then we could call you."

In point of truth Hook recalls that his employer asked him for his phone number and Hook agreed to give it to him once he had a number. Apparently Emma is to be his motivation in all of this life's newness.

At the same time he is forced to note to himself that she says, 'we could call you.' Who is this 'we?' Why would she not say she would call him?

"One of those devices you hold in your hand and speak to? Aye, that might be a good idea. I would be pleased to be available to you through the means of a cell phone. How shall I proceed?"

"I have to go now too, but next time I see you I'll help you with it."

"With this phone a pirate might also call for a date, is that right love?"

"A pirate can also dream on."

Hook says farewell and walks home to his cottage. He thinks he might not sleep at all this night for the seas will assuredly be rough.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Enchanted Berth

**Thank you again to the readers who review, favorite and follow. I truly appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction solely.

Chapter 5 – An Enchanted Berth

Hook is fond of his little cottage by the sea. Well, as fond as he can be given that it is by the sea, not _on_ the sea but on land. He feels that it is his and he has something of his own. He isn't a man who takes his measure in possessions other than treasure but the Jolly was his and now this is his. He spends part of the next day polishing the wooden floors of the cottage and washing the windows. It isn't the least bit domestic; it's no more than he did for his ship to keep her spotless and beautiful. It feels ready for visitors. Hook doesn't expect anyone though, he's too far from town and no one knows about his cottage. He doesn't pause to consider whether or not anyone is wondering where he does live, since everyone knows he has no ship and Granny would only allow him lodging for so long. Next time he is in town he will thank the nuns who helped him even if as fairies they never did anything for him.

He ascertains how to use the machine that washes clothes which is genuinely satisfying. This might be one of the best things about this new land to have such cleanliness of garments. It quite offsets the anonymity of wearing the same pants as everyone else and the same buttonless shirt. He's withholding judgment on wearing undergarments but the socks are lovely. With nothing else needing to be done he picks up his tea and drags a chair out back. It is a calm and peaceful sea that beckons him this early evening.

What kind of a sea is the Jolly on tonight? Wide and welcoming as it was when he first declared himself Captain and turned his back on the government that sent his beloved brother to his final berth? Pitching and rolling as it was when it came back through the portal from Neverland with his temporary ship mates? Or clear as the most perfect glass with vision to the depth, as it was the day the enchantment came to the ship?

This memory does not hurt too badly so Hook grants himself a moment or two to reminisce.

He had been Captain Hook for some time, he no longer recollects particulars in time, and was making a name for himself. His crew followed his leadership efficiently in their mission of running down merchant ships for treasure of goods and gold. They were all experienced seamen with simple dreams of sailing the sea to earn enough coin to live their lives. Certainly some were happiest stabbing a trader through the heart but Hook could manage that ambition. And the by product was a speedier surrender from the next ship they boarded. Hook himself was no stranger to bloodshed and butchery. It was the way of a pirate.

Their activities in port were more like takeovers of the town as the crew tended to stay together in the shops and taverns. Villagers had heard tales of the Jolly Roger and the fearsome Captain Hook and granted their requests readily. Or in the case of the women, responded to their needs easily. Hook's memories of these women are without judgment. There were few that mattered or few that he could accept an offer of more than a night's escape. Occasionally a woman provided a glimpse of Milah in her hair or her features and if his mood was good he was kind to her. When his mood was dark a similarly countenanced woman would learn his heart was black and his hook was sharp.

At this moment, on his chair, with his now cold tea Hook wants to remember the day the Jolly was enchanted. He shifts his thoughts and in his mind remembers the sea was clear and still and the bottom many leagues below the ship was visible and beautiful. His men were leaning over the side entranced with color and movement below. They knew better than to let down their guard for they had fought mermaids and giant flying fish that floated above the ship like a flock of birds. They learned these fish were no songbirds when several crew members lost eyeballs to their sharp and hungry beaks. The crew is still gaping into the blue below when the crow's nest lookout shouts "Land Ahoy".

Hook is annoyed that he didn't know they were that close to land. How did he miss it? He pulls out his spyglass and sees indeed, there is land ahead. The harbor is narrow without rocks and there are several vacant wooden docks that can accommodate the Jolly. There are a few small fishing boats moored at one end but no other sea worthy vessels. The dwellings beyond the port are behind substantial rock walls, as though the residents had taken the rocks and boulders from the harbor to build defenses. It is difficult to see any structures. There are no people to be seen on the dock or the paths by the walls. Hook shouts out to the crew, "We will dock, obtain fresh water and supplies and be back on the ship to sail by evening." They are not dallying here, the water is too prettily tempting and the town is tucked away. The crew grumbles a bit but Hook is indifferent. Only four days ago they were in a large port for two full days and each man had his fill of drink and women. They can afford a quick stop. One more pronouncement and Hook departs the ship, "I want four men on rotating watch on board at all times. Anyone not back on the ship by evening gets left behind."

Hook walks with his first mate Franz down the wooden dock to the path by the walls. Once they are closer to the walls they can see the quality of the construction. Hopefully the villagers built the walls as testament to their craft and not as protection from some sea monster seeking to come onto land. There are a few signposts along the path. They turn at the sign for the tavern which is an actual lettered sign and not a picture of a tankard. The tavern is a large granite faced building with a high roof, two chimneys and a barn door for a front door.

They are just about to enter when Hook hears a cry of distress further down the path ahead. There is nothing seen. He hears the cry again and it is the voice of a young woman in trouble. She is shouting "Stop." And "Help, please." Then he hears the low laugh of a man. Hook strives to ignore it. He knows as a visitor in any land there are evils that are not his responsibility. He cannot spare time or effort from his crew and his ship. He looks at Franz who returns his look with, "What is it Captain? Are we going in or not?" Apparently Franz does not hear the cry. Hook tells him, "You go, manage ship's business and I will be right in." Franz, ever the loyal follower, proceeds into the tavern.

Hooks paces briskly down the street to where he thought he heard the woman. He turns and there is only the side of another rock wall. 'Idiot' he tells himself but he follows the wall to a break with a wooden fence. He opens the fence and finds a man has pinned a young woman to the wall with his hand up her skirts and his other hand on her breast. She is whimpering and flailing with her legs to push the man off her person. He puts his hook around the man's hand that is on her chest and pulls sharply to cause the man to look up at him with a snarl but no words. The girl lifts her head with tears running down her face and looks directly at Hook, "Please". Her eyes are as blue as the sea water, a unique and captivating shade of blue.

Hook now has a good look at her. She is not nearly two decades of age. She is a girl. He pulls his cutlass out forcing the man to release the girl. The man stands to his full height and grips a short knife from within his belt. The sudden size of this man is incredible and Hook thinks to himself, 'Part troll, what the bloody hell am I doing?' His pants are unlaced and given the tender age of the girl it is sickening to contemplate. There is no time so Hook backs up, with the corner of his eye catching the girl wiping her face and backing up behind him. "Mate, this is no woman, this is a girl. Surely a big brute such as yourself can find a real woman?"

The man roars and advances with his knife. "Look, she is too young for sport, leave the lass be." He is running out of room to back up before he hits yet another wall (what is it with this town and it's love of brick walls?) and still the man with the knife is moving on him. Perhaps he is part troll; he doesn't seem to be that bright. This Hook can work with without his own bloodshed and then he can get back to his damn ship. Until he trips over an immense boulder and falls on his back in his retreat.

Again Hook entreats this beast, "She is too young, you cannot take what you want as a man from a girl this young. I will find you someone else." Cursing himself and his stupidity because no pirate takes on a part troll for no reward Hook lurches to one side for leverage to get upright. His hand lands on a rock and quickly without thinking too clearly Hook lobs it at the man. It hits him squarely in the forehead and he crashes to the ground much like a landslide. Hook is now enjoying his internal monologue with clever rock references. He stands, sheathes his cutlass and turns to the girl. She is still shaking but she is looking at him with gratitude. "Lass, I am sorry for your ordeal here, are you all right?"

She replies, "Yes, I don't know how to thank you. No one heard my cry."

"Well, these rock walls everywhere might absorb sound. What's your name and where are you headed?"

"I am called Julia and I was headed to the well. I will leave you now, thank you sir."

Hook looks down at the snoring man beast. He spots the end of a piece of rope in his pocket. With concern over the passage of time, for his ship and his safety, Hook pulls out the rope from the man's pocket, halves it with his knife and binds his feet and wrists tightly. "Thanks for the knife mate, that was bad form there with that lass. Don't try it again." A swift kick to his ribs and Hook heads back the way he came. Entering the tavern Hook strides up to the counter, "My first mate came in earlier to see about fresh water and supplies for my crew." The counter man replies to Hook, "Your man is in the building behind this one with the dockmaster taking care of your order. Someone else is expecting you Captain Hook."

With a smirk Hook follows the counter man to a courtyard out back. There is an old man in blue-gray garments sitting at a table by a fountain. The fountain is made of the same rock seen throughout the town and there is a basin overflowing with water as blue as the water in the sea. Hook has the brief thought that if this is seawater in the fountain where is the fresh water he needs for his crew? He extends his hand to the old man, "You wanted to see me?"

"I meet everyone who visits this land."

Hook has to play with this harmless old man, "You must not have a lot of travelers then. Tell me why you were expecting me."

"I had heard of you from another ship and called for you."

"Called for me mate? How was that?"

The old man smiles and his smile is not old and his eyes are as blue as the sea and the eyes of the young lass he just met.

"We have the need of transport for two of our people who were lost in the land we are from. We need to bring them here. Your ship will provide that transport for us."

"Wait a minute; I don't even know your name."

"I am Elijah. I am the leader of the people on this island, in this village."

"Well Elijah, I am a pirate captain of a pirate ship. I am not interested in transport of people from one place to another. That is not what we seek. We are here for fresh water and supplies."

"Captain Hook, you have been chosen. The sea is ready for your passage."

"Look Elijah, I appreciate you want a reunion with your people but I'm not interested and there are other ships. Now I must find my first mate and take my leave."

Hook stands but doesn't move as the young girl, Julia enters with a tray holding two goblets. She puts the tray down on the table to the side of Elijah and bends to whisper in his ear. As she straightens up she sends a shy smile to Hook, curtsies and then leaves. Elijah looks back at Hook and Hook feels as though he is seeing a different man. This man is younger and now clearly a leader with strength and power. Hook is beginning to regret stopping at this port. They didn't need to but the sea was so blue and land crept up on them so suddenly they almost couldn't avoid it. Of course, now that he has that thought he considers maybe he is supposed to be here and he is destined to help. Insufferable, he no longer holds with destiny. He creates his own and he chooses no man's path other than his own search for vengeance. There is no mission beyond that.

"I understand you have met my daughter Julia." He looks at Hook as though he would see through Hook or could read Hook's thoughts. Privately Hook surmises this man wants to save his soul.

But Hook has faced many men and many fixed looks in his lengthy oceanwide hunt for the Crocodile and doesn't blink. In his mind he thinks 'Go ahead, strive to save my soul. Fool.' And then, 'That is his daughter? What is the age of these people? Is there magic in this land?'

Out loud Hook says, "I understand you want to thank me for ensuring that your daughter remained untouched. You can allow me and my ship to leave as gratitude."

"Perhaps it will help if I tell you more about my people. Please sit again Captain and have a drink." Elijah hands over a goblet and Hook accepts it. He holds the glass to drink and sees the liquid is the same blue as the sea, blue as their eyes, blue as the water in the fountain. He halts and lifts an eyebrow to the man sitting across from him. Elijah chuckles and says, "Drink, Captain, you will enjoy." He himself takes a drink so Hook follows. It is indeed a very fine wine though it looks like no wine Hook has ever seen.

Elijah continues, "We are refugees of the Enchanted Forest, escaping the Evil Queen when she turned her wrath upon us for aiding her enemy. We are stonemasons by craft and use stone for protection and shelter. We cleared the harbor of stone so that we could fish but we rarely journey by sea or greet sea voyagers. Unless we call them, as we called you. Our skill is not sea travel. When we fled with little time for preparation we were forced to leave two subjects behind. As we are a population with few numbers we value each citizen and these two particularly are missed. They are sheltering now on the edge of the Enchanted Forest. You will find them easily and have safe transport for your return."

The question has to be asked or he wouldn't be the fearsome Captain Hook, "Why should I do this?"

The old man smiles at Hook. Is it possible that his garments are now blue and no longer a dirty gray? "Because I have asked you."

"Not enough Elijah, I appreciate the request and your need but I will be leaving now. Thank you for the wine." Hook stands and moves quickly for the door.

Franz is waiting for him at the counter in the tavern. "Captain, fresh water and foodstuffs are being loaded aboard the ship now. We should be able to leave within the hour."

At the dock as the crew prepares the ship for departure Hook takes a final look at the island, rock walls and paths. There is a young woman standing at the very end of the walkway. She is dressed in the blue-gray robes as Julia was but this is a woman, not a girl. She gazes ahead and directly at Hook but makes no movement and says no word.

Hours later under the night sky Hook is standing on the deck. He cannot understand why his mind is reflecting on his experience on that island. It will not allow him to rest. It is not the lack of rest that is disturbing, for he's accustomed to dark nights of unrest. His thoughts of taking a different path are consuming him. What if he strayed from vengeance for one brief moment and attended to an unfamiliar task? This thought is countered with the conventional consideration of reward and recompense. Elijah had offered him nothing for his effort. Still, the night is long and the days are dull. Returning to the beautiful blue waters of Elijah's new home might not be a hardship.

Leaving his mind unresolved Hook steps down to his quarters and attempts a few more hours of sleep.

He wakes to the cry of the lookout, "Land Ahoy" and runs to the deck, pulling out his spyglass and calling for Franz as he goes. They meet on the deck and indeed, there is land nearing, sooner and closer than expected.

Hook commands Franz, "Hold the ship here at a slow pace. I do not recognize this land and we had only one night's journey to reach it." He heads to his quarters to study his maps. It is puzzling that the maps tell him this land is the southernmost point of the land mass that contains the Enchanted Forest. To his knowledge the Crocodile has no residence here so Hook and his crew have not travelled to this region previously. The primary concern is that the Jolly could not have made the voyage so quickly, even running at full speed, which she was not. Hook has only a few moments to make a decision to either head towards land or change course and head back out to the sea. They have no need to stop and there is no dock or activity filled port in sight.

On deck, Hook shouts at Franz, "I thought I told you slow the approach? We are almost at land." The decision was made.

"Captain, we did, we were at full stop but maybe the current moved us."

"Either way, we are almost there. Prepare a boat; I want to see what there is of this end of the Enchanted Forest." Hook goes to his quarters and stows a knife in his boot, his flask in his jacket and sheathes his cutlass. He takes a quick sip of his tea from last evening and grabs a flour cake in his teeth. It's consumed by the time he is back on deck.

He immediately goes to the boat and orders Franz, "Lower me. Stay here, all men on board. Wait for my return."

"Captain, don't you want to take someone with you?"

"If I wanted to they would already be in the boat. Leave me be now, I will not hear more of this."

As the boat reaches the water and with more alacrity than Hook has experienced in some time he pushes off with the oars and steers towards land. Again his thoughts are confused. How are they here? Why is he engaging in this curiosity? What about his mission? Who is he today when he is not hunting his foe? He concludes to himself, 'The ship was brought here and I can always ask for news of the Crocodile if I meet anyone.'

He pulls the boat onto a sandy section of the rocky shoreline well above the water. He wants the boat available when he is ready to return to the Jolly. Adjusting his cutlass along his thigh he walks up the shore into the forest. The trees surround him readily in a welcome to this end of the Enchanted Forest. But there are rocks too, on either side of a narrow dirt path. He might not have known it was a path but for the rocks standing sentinel on either side. The sky overhead is a bright blue, as blue as the ocean under the Jolly. That thought causes Hook to stop and start. This blue is in everything he sees. It is neither sea nor sky but both. It is the color of the eyes of the people he met on Elijah's island. For now it is a mystery.

He continues for another hour or two until he encounters, as he was certain he would, rock walls and granite faced buildings. There is a series of walls with acres of forest between each wall, they are highest at the outskirts and then gradually reduce in height until he can see over them. He must climb over them as there is no fence or break but it is a comfortable climb with hook and hand fitting easily into crevices. No one challenges him as he passes through each successive wall until finally he is in the town. There is a main square with a well and buildings of various sizes and purposes around the well. He knows that if he peers into the well the water will be a unique shade of blue. He waits on a bench outside one of the buildings.

A young girl comes by and stops beside him sitting on the bench. She is wearing blue-gray robes and has the bluest eyes. He knows that the next time he looks at her she will be older. He looks forward to it. Maybe there is something in this trip for him to enjoy, since he is alone. She tells him, "We have been expecting you. Please follow me."

He joins her in a short walk to the largest of the stone buildings surrounding them. They walk around the building to enter a courtyard area through a wooden fence in a rock wall. 'Interesting' Hook thinks to himself, 'I may have been here before. These people are so dull they have no other design.'

There is an old man sitting by the fountain in the courtyard. The young girl walks back into the building and returns with a tray bearing two goblets. Hook knows the liquid in the goblets will be as blue as the sea and the sky.

He decides to relax in the moment. "You were expecting me." The man replies, "Yes, Elijah told us you were coming."

"I never told Elijah I would do what he requested."

"He thought that you would. My name is Julian. You met my daughter Estelle. We are ready to travel with you."

"You and the girl I just met are my passengers? I thought I was picking up the last two subjects of Elijah's rule who had been trapped in the Enchanted Forest."

"You are. Estelle and I are your passengers."

"What about the rest of the people in this town, in these dwellings, living behind the rock walls?"

"There are no others. Please, drink your wine so that we might go."

Hook was willing to drink the wine but being encouraged to is off-putting. There is treachery everywhere he reminds himself. Nonetheless, he likes the wine and finishes his glass in one swallow.

The two men stand. Julian now seems smaller, older, hunched a little. It's too confusing and Hook doesn't want to question it anymore. He already can't answer himself why he is running this mission.

The woman comes back to the courtyard and, as expected, she is now an adult woman, perhaps the same age as Hook and as attractive as he hoped. She regrettably has no contact with Hook. She tells the man, "Julian, all is secured. Here is your bag."

They each pick up a satchel and look directly at Hook. He glances around the room again. Except there is no room, no courtyard, no fountain, no rock walls. They are standing in the forest, an ancient and green enchanted forest.

With no word they begin moving. Hook leads the way to the boat at the shoreline. It is almost dusk but the moon provides light at the shore, away from the suffocating trees of the forest. There is enough light to see the blue of the water. He turns to his companions and finds them older still, gray, wrinkled, worn. Hook's first thought is that they best not pass on while on his ship, that would be rude. Perhaps they are the first and original residents of this land, they are that aged.

He pulls the boat up to the Jolly. Franz and two crewmen are waiting to assist. Hook addresses them, "We are setting course for the island we visited briefly yesterday in order to return these passengers to their home."

"Yesterday Captain?"

"Aye, yesterday. What of it?"

"You have been gone three days, two nights. We were about to send crew to the shore to find you."

Hook does not reply to Franz's news. "Make the passengers comfortable below decks. Prepare to set sail per my coordinates."

Hook enjoys guiding the ship by moonlight when the stars are so clear they become a map. He has no need of rest this night so he stays above deck and steers. He is in his thoughts contemplating their new voyage and next berth. Estelle comes to greet him. She is a young woman again. It has been a while since he has been with a woman but he doesn't approach her that way.

She says, "Thoughts Captain?"

"None to share lass."

"That's too bad. I could answer a few of your questions if you like."

"So you could tell me why the sea and the sky are the same blue and the journey is so swift? I doubt that. Or, more importantly, you could tell me where the Crocodile is and how I might redress my wrong with him?"

"No, I cannot answer those questions. I can tell you, at some point, vengeance will hold no power over you and you will choose a berth of freedom and hope."

"Nice words. Useless. Go and get some rest." He does not want to think about her message. Who does she think she is, some kind of oracle? It is time to get back to vengeance and victory for Milah. This trip was one of the most foolish ventures he had undertaken and there is still time for it to end badly.

He goes below shortly after she does and sleeps peacefully until the lookout calls, "Land Ahoy." Hook does not need to look to know that they are back to the place where he defended a young girl's honor and met Elijah in a rock courtyard.

He finds his passengers waiting for him. They are feeble and tired, sitting together on a bench in blue-gray cloaks. The crew guides the Jolly into the narrow harbor and to the pier. They let down the wooden gangplank and Hook escorts them to the walkway. They walk together until they reach the building marked 'Tavern' and then they walk through the building to the courtyard in the back. Elijah is waiting. He is young, his robes are bright blue and his eyes are warm blue. Julia is standing with him. They greet the new arrivals with hand clasps and hugs. All four of them look at Hook.

Elijah speaks first, "Captain, I thank you for assisting my family in their voyage to their new home. I knew that you would."

"Well I'm a bloody idiot but here they are. I have to get back to my ship before my crew decides I'm not a fit pirate or Captain and mutinies."

"Have a drink with us first Captain. You appreciate our wine." Julia passes around five goblets and they all drink, Hook included. This wine is almost as good as rum. He feels refreshed and energized as it settles in his system.

"Captain, I know you are resolved. In your quest for vengeance you will travel the vast ocean and visit many new lands. When you grow weary you can choose another path. You can have all that you dream of that is bright and beautiful. You can be part of something."

"Thank you for the boon. I will find my own way if you don't mind."

"Yes, we know. We see your journey will be long and difficult as long as you remain on this path. To aid you in that journey and to show our gratitude I have placed certain enchantments on your vessel. The wood is safe from fire, frost and damage. The sail is true. The hull cannot be breached. You will be able to sail without a crew if that situation should arise. The Jolly Roger is now the fastest vessel on any of the great seas. Travel wisely Captain. Our desire for you is that you choose a berth of freedom and hope. This enchantment will aid you in that choice though, if you choose differently the enchantment will remain. It is unconditional."

Hook is stunned and almost stammers. "Why would you do this for me? You knew I did not want to help."

Julia replies, for once Elijah is silent, "Because we have seen."

He can only bow, express his gratitude and leave. He practically runs back to the Jolly in his excitement to check on his ship. Franz greets him, "Captain, we are ready to sail. Captain, are you all right?"

"Why, yes. Why?"

"You look, you look younger. And your eyes are even more blue."

As the memory draws to a close Hook sits outside of his cottage and thinks of an enchantress with green eyes and golden hair.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fraud's Berth

**Chapter 6 – Fraud's Berth**

**Thank you again to the readers who review, favorite and follow. I truly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction solely.**

Chapter 6 – Fraud's Berth

Hook likes things neat and tidy. Space constraints for ship equipment, crew supplies and personal belongings on the Jolly required organization so everything had a home and was put in place securely. In his own cabin Hook endured no clutter, no books lying around, no clothes on the floor, no bed unmade. Maps were allowed to remain available on the large drafting table that was the main focus of the room. A map might be needed at a moment's notice.

As he dresses for work he contemplates the neatness of his new life. He has a schedule and a routine. He walks to the bus and thinks about what the day will bring. Probably working on the ships for their owners, cleaning and ordering supplies for their pleasure trips. Making sure everything is neat and tidy on the dock. Hook can appreciate this even as he wonders what happened to his spirit of adventure. Where is the desire to see new shores, travel new paths and not repeat one day after another in this mindless numbing routine? It is these thoughts that make Hook think he is a fraud. He has chosen to stay in Storybrooke and chosen not to seek the Jolly but he is not really this man. He hopes to be busy and not let these thoughts impede the moments of satisfaction he does derive from ship work.

The staff welcomes him and generally ask, "How was your weekend?"

"Good" is his response.

When they ask, "What did you do?" they are friendly and simply trying to get to know him.

He answers honestly, "Bit of a homebody these days. Watched the sun set over the sea."

Julia just smiles and hands him a cup of fresh brewed coffee. Linda comes out from the kitchen and practically pushes him into a chair. "Mondays need pancakes. Here." He sits with his coffee and Linda's plate of pancakes. "Excellent, thank you," he tells her.

Very few people have done this for Hook out of friendship or human kindness. His pirate demeanor and reputation demanded a different interaction. There is genuine graciousness to these people and he feels once again like a fraud. If they only met the real Captain Hook they would definitely not provide pancakes.

Mike comes in to the little café, pours himself a coffee and calls, "Killian, come to my office when you're ready, we'll look at the week and see what we need you to do."

"On my way."

"Morning Killian, this is what I 'm thinking we can have you do. Some of the boat owners who dock here have a maintenance agreement for the hull and basically everything below the waterline. We inspect and repair. We also contract for deck level cleaning, routine maintenance, damage repair and construction overhaul. We don't do engine work, we call a service for that. Also some of the owners may request a ship's pilot if they are taking the boat out for the day so they are free to entertain their guests and enjoy the cruise. I can get you some of those jobs, we pay you but usually the owner tips you too if he's happy how the day goes. Some of them are asses but you'll see, it's still good work. I have one of those trips scheduled for Thursday with Adams. He'll probably have a woman with him. I'm going to send you with him, you'll be okay with him. Anyway, for the next few days we are stripping and refinishing an interior cabin and deck. Sam is already out there, get some gloves from the shop and meet him."

Hook gets to work. It's physically engaging and he's grateful for that. Sam is older, scrawny and barely verbal. That's fine with Hook too. They break for lunch, and for Sam, cigarettes, and return to the task. The café seems to have a steady crowd and there are numerous visitors to the dock. It's a pretty day with a bright blue sky and an occasional cloud.

At the end of the next day Mike tells Killian not to come in on Wednesday, apparently because Hook is working the weekend he can't work every day. Hook decides he will look for Emma. Perhaps she has been looking for him, though he hopes not due to crisis, but for companionship. They haven't seen each other in three days. He reminds himself she is the Savior, she is quite busy and hope is a fraud. He's tired Tuesday night but walks to town for a beer.

Robin and one of his men are sitting at a table looking quite miserable. Hook grabs his beer and goes to sit with them. He doesn't know them well, they are land and he is sea but they're decent men.

"Hook, how have you been?"

"Robin, Percy. What is new?"

Percy replies, "You mean other than Robin's woman problems?"

"Aye, I am not one to be able to offer anything on that."

"Wait Hook, what about your fondness for our Savior? How is that?"

"Gentlemen, I sat to be sociable, to converse as men, not prattle like lads about lasses."

Robin and Percy are amused. Robin replies, "We saw no demons or monsters in Storybrooke today if that is your interest. How are you managing without your ship?"

Hook appreciates Robin for asking. This new land has forced the unbearable on them and yet there is no choice but to bear it. "I miss the Jolly. I would like to get a glimpse of it to affirm that it is well without me as Captain."

The men do not laugh at this. They know what Hook is feeling. They too have memories of places, forests, people that exist in a different realm or universe. It is entirely possible that there are groves of trees with limbs bent, reaching towards the ground and towards stones in a ring where a fire used to warm their branches. So they raise their glasses and finish their beer.

Hook stands, "Good to see you."

Percy, ever the mediator between Robin and his troubles and sympathetic to Hook, has an idea, "I would think, with the wealth of magical ability in this town and certainly among the women of your heart, gentlemen, you could acquire a glass or a trinket that would allow for a look at your ship Hook, or your decision Robin."

Hook sits as Robin's head jerks up, "What are you saying?"

"Surely there is a means to look at other realms or other outcomes of paths we face. That's probably how our rulers rule, after all."

Robin and Hook look at each other. Hook speaks first, "Regina would not assist me for all the gold or all the promises I could offer. Perhaps either of you could ask if there is such a glass for the benefit of both of us. She might be amenable to talking with you."

Robin snorts. It's Percy who responds with, "Let's go, what else are we doing?"

In the spontaneity of the moment the three rise and begin walking towards the Mayor's mansion. None of them questions the other for the plan.

They arrive at the mansion and look at each other. Robin is now unusually nervous for a man who has fought flying monkeys and evil witches. In the light of the street lamps there is noticeable pallor in his face. He tells Hook and Percy, "Well men, enjoy the evening. This is where I leave you."

Percy turns on him, "You can't ditch this. You want to see Regina and ask her yourself."

"Not me, I was walking home. You and Hook can ask her Majesty what you please."

Percy and Hook stop and stare at the Mansion. They step back into the shadows. There are no lights on in the house. Percy proposes, "Let's go round the back, get off the street."

Hook suggests, "I'll ring the front door while you go round back."

"What the hell man? Why would you do that?"

"The Queen lives in the dark. For all we know she is at home. I can summon a reasonable request to support my presence as you enter through a dark door or window."

Hook decides he is a fool. He is ringing the doorbell of the Evil Queen stone cold sober and planning to ask her for a favor. The appeal is that he is not skulking around in the dark; he is going to graciously ask for the good will of Regina. The direct approach slightly offsets the feeling that he is a fool and a fraud.

Percy is long gone to the back by the time Hook rings the bell. There is no answer, no purple smoke, no pot of potion poured down from above in a protection around the Mansion. Hook is genuinely amazed and relieved. He turns to follow the path Percy just took when a car screeches to a stop at the end of the drive.

"Bloody hell, it's the Sheriff's vehicle." Hook has no time to tell Percy to run. He can only hope Percy can hear what is about to transpire at the front door.

Emma and David exit the car and walk up the drive to Hook. Hook decides to jump right into the sea of trouble waiting for him. "Emma, Prince Sheriff, good evening. Visiting our Mayor also? I regret to tell you she does not appear to be at home at this time. I have been ringing the front door bell and she has not opened the door to me."

David is visibly torn between disgust that he is dealing with Hook and joy that he has an opportunity to disparage him in front of Emma. He acts on his happiness and is ridiculously obvious, "So, Hook, you think breaking into the Mayor's house is the best way to win my daughter? What are you doing here?"

Emma doesn't even look at Hook.

"Sheriffs, I was merely hoping to ask a question of the Mayor. I am standing on her steps and you will find the door locked. Where is the breaking into the house occurring? What brings you here?"

Now Emma looks at Hook. "We are looking for Regina. We want to talk to her about….some….things."

"So this is a pleasant coincidence. We are all looking for Regina. Are we waiting? I would enjoy the wait spent in the company of the town's most lovely Sheriffs."

"What do you want with Regina, Hook?"

"I was hoping to ask her for her assistance with ….some….things." Hook is deliberately evasive. He knows that Emma has not told him why she and David are looking for Regina so he has no need to tell them his truth.

He is surprised when Emma turns to David and says, "Dad, give me a minute to talk to Hook, okay? I'll meet you in the car. We'll call Regina again from there."

By the time David finishes glaring at Hook and Emma turns back Hook has moved two steps closer to Emma. He cannot concede the distance between them, physical and otherwise. He needs to be near her. He needs to hear her voice. Poised at a precipice again, "Emma, love, you do know I was not attempting to break in to the Mayor's mansion?"

"I believe you; it's just that it looks bad. And you haven't said why you are here."

"Must I? For you, I will tell you I was here to ask a personal benefaction from the Queen. What are you seeking? Is all well in Storybrooke?"

"Well, no, there is stuff going on but we're okay. Regina could just help us out. A personal matter? Will you tell me? I can't guess what you would ask her about."

"I could divulge, love, but now is not the time. I could meet you without the presence of your hovering prince of a father. We could talk and do what people do in this realm when they are not hunting evil spirits." He smiles his warmest, most open smile. He would dearly love to spend time with Emma as Emma and Killian, a lass and her man.

She smiles openly back at him and his heart almost fails. If he could live as this fraud perhaps she would love him and forget the pirate that he truly is. "Let's have lunch tomorrow at Granny's and we can catch up and you can tell me more about tonight."

"I will see you then love." He looks to the car. David appears to be speaking into the device held up to one's ear. His confidence returns so he uses his hook in her belt loop to bring her a little closer. He whispers in her ear, "Goodnight love" and leaves a warm, quick kiss to the side of her mouth. They look at each other and smile. She is the first to move.

He stands on the sidewalk for a long time after the car pulls away. He doesn't look for Percy. He thinks of the night spent in fraud's berth and maybe tomorrow in hope.


End file.
